The Future
by SoulXtreme99
Summary: This takes place after Endgame, after Kid Flash's disappearance, but instead of following the adventures of the team, it follows Kid Flash... into the future, where the world is in ruins, and it is up to him and a few others to save the world from impending doom R


Guys, this chapter is in Wally's PoV. Honestly, I didn't want to write it in Wally's, but it's his trip to the future… so… yea. If it doesn't seem like how Wally would think or act, I'm sorry. Starting from the third chapter, it's going to be in another PoV, so you guys can be rid of this horrid PoV soon. R&R please.

1

Welcome To The Future

My name is Wally West, and I'm pretty sure I'm gunna die in, like, 10 seconds. I was at the north pole, trying to be a hero and save the world, along with my mentor, The Flash, and my niece, Impulse. I looked at my mentor one last time, and just started talking to him, to ease the pain. I rambled out, "AW, Man! Artemis is _so _gunna kill me for this! And don't even get me started on mom and dad… Just tell them… Okay?

This was it. I was dying. I was sure of it. I decided to go out of this world by saving it. I forced remaining energy into my legs, and gave it one last push. What I had expected was that would just run a bit faster and then collapse and die, but what I got was completely different. I guess the chrysalis energy was affecting my powers somehow. Until I managed to examine the chrysalis energy, I wouldn't be able to determine it, but for now, I needed to use the power I had been given. I pushed myself more and more.

I could feel myself moving faster and faster. Pretty soon, I was sure that I was moving so fast that even Barry wouldn't be able to see me anymore. And then, the vortex stopped. It flickered, and then collapsed completely. I felt like yelling a victory cheer, but I couldn't stop running. I looked for a rock I could trip over or any other way to stop myself, but I just kept going, faster and faster, and then, I stopped being able to see the outside world, and everything became just a dark void of space.

Then, suddenly, everything stopped spinning. I felt myself crash onto the ground, but at that point, everything was just a daze. I felt myself go unconscious, and then, I saw a bright light. A beautiful teak door stood there, glowing white, and I felt myself float towards it. _'This must be heaven… wow, it exists… who knew?'_ I thought to myself. But then, I started floating backwards, faster, and faster, until everything went black again. It was like being forced into a vacuum cleaner, and then spit back out.

I opened my eyes… and found myself staring into the face of… Garfield Logan, aka Beast Boy. He said to me, in a weirdly deep voice, "Welcome Back, Kid Flash."

I tried to move, but just attempting sent lightning bolts down my spine. Beast boy said, his voice still strangely deep, "Rest. You're still weak. I'll be back in the morning." He then turned and walked away, leaving me in the dark. Before long, my exhaustion sent me back into a deep sleep.

I woke up to sunlight shining on my face through a hole in the wall. I slowly sat up, my muscles still aching and my head hurting like hell. I stood up, and walked out of the room really slowly. I pushed the door, which creaked open, to see another slightly bigger room. It was filled with so much stuff, it looked kinda like my room back at me and Artemis's place. Speaking of Artemis, where was she? Why did I have to see Beast boy's face instead of hers' when I woke up?

Suddenly, a loud beeping noise rang through the room, and doors started slamming open and people started rushing out. First came this kid who looked about twelve or thirteen years old. He was dressed entirely in black. On his chest was a blue bird, very similar to NightWing's. Come to think of it, his entire costume seemed like NightWing's except with a few blue streaks and designs covering it. He ran straight to the center of the room, to what looked like a large computer, and started jamming buttons and pulling up hologram screens. Right after him came a younger boy, about ten. He looked a lot like Roy, and come to think of it, like Cheshire too. He was wearing a costume identical to Red Arrow's. He joined the first boy, not even glancing at him. Finally, out came Beast Boy, except for the fact that he looked about 10 years older than before. Unlike this morning, he had a goatee, and his skin seemed to be glowing green. His costume was now not only red and black, but also green… with a green lantern logo in the center. Strangely, his costume seemed to end at his waist. After that was just a green light. He… didn't have legs, just a green light keeping him afloat!

As soon as Beast Boy saw me, he quickly transformed into 13-year old Garfeild Logan, the one who had greeted me in the middle of the night. He said, "Look who's awake! Kid Flash is back!"

I didn't reply, taking in the things around me. I stammered out, "How long was I out? What happened here? Where is this? Who are those kids? Where's Artemis? How-"

I was cut off by the first kid who was dressed in black. "Green Beast, I'm getting reports of an attack in the middle of Metropolis. It's some guy In a robot suit destroying everything. We'd better go"

I said, "Wait! Go where? Where's the rest of the team? If we're in Metropolis, where's Superman? Or Superboy?"

Beast Boy just said, "Dude, I'll tell you everything as soon as we get back! K? Nighthawk, Arrow, Let's go be heroes! Kid… Just stay here. We'll be right back!"

He then transformed back into his 'true' form, and zoomed out of there, leaving a green trail. Nighthawk seemed to just fade into the shadow and disappear, while Arrow ran out the door, following BB.

I sighed, and said, "God, I just came out of a coma! Why am I not getting any attention?"

I walked over to the computer the kids were just looking at. On the main screen was some guy destroying an already ruined Metropolis. How long had I been out? I pulled up a calendar screen and almost fell over. The date was April 15, 2025. Nine years in the future! Oh My God! I thought back, and realized what must have happened.

I had travelled so fast, that I had gone way over the speed of light, and arrived nine years in the future! Man, I couldn't decide if that was awesome, or awful! On one hand, I had surpassed all limitations, and surpassed Jay, Barry, and Bart in speed. On the other hand I had left all my friends and family behind to live a world which was mostly in ruins. Actually, I think this is awful… Very very awful…

Just then, I was brought out of my train of thought when I heard a scream. And a crash. That Nighthawk boy had just gotten thrown into a building by that robot. Beast Boy was shooting green lantern rays at it, and Arrow was nearby, shooting explosive arrows at it. Nighthawk suddenly stood back up, and ran behind the building, hopefully, to make a plan, not because he was scared. The robot boy didn't even seem to be hurt at all from Arrow and Green Beast's attacks. It raised its arms, and then, red laser beams started shooting out of it. It first targeted Arrow, probably because he looked weak. Arrow nimbly ran around, while Beast Boy tried to destroy the robot's arm. It wasn't going to work. I could tell that that the suit had been made of titanium steel, and had been reinforced in tungsten. That must be why the robot was so slow. It was carrying so much weight!

I looked back at the screen, and the team was in worse shape than before. Arrow was knocked out, and Nighthawk still wasn't back. At this point, Beast Boy was gunna go down too! They needed my help. I pulled up a map of Metropolis, and studied the city. I memorized my path, and I was off.

What had happened was not what I expected. I was running much faster than I was able to at home. I was running at Bart and Barry's speed, and I could feel that I could still go much faster! Unfortunately, I didn't have time to test out my powers. I had to help Beast Boy!

The second I saw him, I yelled, "Beast Boy! Battle Plan C2!" Hopefully, he still remembered his training with Nighthawk. Battle Plan C2 was to be used when fighting heavier, stronger opponents with two people. Basically, the plan was to trip the opponent, and then do as much damage as we can while it was down.

Beast Boy smiled, and made a long rope construct with his ring. I quickly grabbed the rope and ran circles around the robot's legs, causing it to trip, as planned. As soon as it was down, I opened up its control panel on its back, and started pressing random buttons. They weren't labeled, but hopefully, one of them was for 'eject' or 'self-destruct' or something.

Finally, i pressed the center button, and the robot opened up, revealing an unconscious boy. He had wires coming out of him, and his face was buried in a metallic mask which seemed to keep him unconscious. It was now obvious that he had been forced to do this. I pulled the wires off him and removed the mask. I then pulled him out of the suit, and draped him over my shoulder. Beastboy came up to me from behind, and put his hand on my shoulder. "Good Job, Kid Flash, Welcome to the Future."

"Thanks, but I'm going to need some explaining, Beast Boy"

"Sure. As soon as we get back to the cave. Oh, and It's The Green Beast now…"


End file.
